


The adventures of Darcy the Pomeranian

by LittleMrsCookie



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brock Rumlow is not a Nazi, Character Turned Into Dog, Character turned into animal, Darcy Lewis-centric, F/M, Loki shenanigans, Shenanigans, Triple Agent! Brock Rumlow, Triple Agent! Jack Rollins, good guy Brock Rumlow, good guy Jack Rollins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMrsCookie/pseuds/LittleMrsCookie
Summary: From all the things that could happen to her while working for Jane (portals, aliens ...) she really didn't expect she would get turned into a Pomeranian.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Brock Rumlow, Jane Foster/Jack Rollins/Thor
Comments: 432
Kudos: 340





	1. Brushing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PumpkinDoodles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinDoodles/gifts).



> This was inspired by [I tumblr'd, I fell - Chapter 45 - Berk! Berk!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699337/chapters/45775732)
> 
> Go read it, it is funny.

It could be worse.

Darcy sat still and relaxed, enjoying the sensation of Thor gently running a small comb through her fur.

Far worse.

Her fluffy little tail wagged from one side to the other in an uncontrollable manner.

“Oh,” she practically moaned. “That feels like a massage. A really good massage.”

Thor chuckled softly and scratched underneath her chin before he continued to run the comb over her back.

“Aye,” the god of thunder agreed, the smile obvious in the tone he used, “I see your tail wagging.”

“Don't tail wagging shame me!” Darcy did her best to pout, turning her little head to glare at him.

Her small ears flickered back a little.

The attempt to glare at him obviously failed, judging by his booming laugh.

Pushing her little dark nose into the air she huffed in played annoyance.

“Keeping that tail from wagging is hard work I tell you!” she insisted. “You try getting turned into a completely different species."

Thor had the grace to look ashamed.

“Forgive me, my lightning sister.” His large hand, now even larger in comparison, gently racked over her small form. “Heimdall is already searching for my brother's whereabouts and in the meantime Asgard's finest sorcerers are trying to figure out which spell he used and how to reverse it.”

Darcy sighed, her gaze turning soft. “Oh, Thor.” Gently she put a tiny paw on one of his fingers. “Don't worry about it.” she tried to sound as reassuring as possible. “I always thought Jane would one day port me to a different planet or something. Getting turned into a cute little dog is not so bad in comparison.”

“Besides,” she continued, “with your Allspeak abilities I at least have a personal translator.”

“Darcy!” The door to the apartment burst open and Jane entered in a flurry of flailing limbs and shopping bags. “I bought so much stuff you can try.”

Her tail wiggled constantly and she yipped at her best friend and boss.

“What did she say?” Jane inquired with a beaming smile.

“She is most excited and wants to know if you got any hats for Pomeranians.” Thor translated. “We have also been watching hair cut videos and she has decided on a style. The men of SHIELD have booked us an appointment with a specialist.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> 6 more days until the due date of my baby and she refuses to come!  
> So all of you get a silly little dog story just because!
> 
> Darcy:
> 
> This was inspired by [I tumblr'd, I fell - Chapter 45 - Berk! Berk!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699337/chapters/45775732)


	2. Hammers, Hats and Flower Crowns

“Oh, my freaking Frigga!” Darcy almost screamed in excitement. “Come and look at this!”

The tiny fluffy Pomeranian jumped up and down in front of the toy aisle, yipping vehemently in obvious joy over some toy it had spotted.

The beautiful brunette standing not even half a feet away looked down and scanned the items on display.

“Thor,” Jane waved him over. “You _need_ to see this!” she couldn't contain her amusement, having immediately spotted why Darcy was so excited in front of the toy section.

Once they had gotten a collar and a leash for Darcy, they had gone out shopping.

Her little collar was a bright purple with a customized dog tag that read “Darcy, Princess of Asgard, Lightning Sister of Thor” as well as Jane's contact info on its back.

Darcy wasn't amused about the leash but there were rules and they couldn't just go around with a dog on the _loose_ in the middle of DC.

It had a galaxy print, so she tolerated it, if only for Jane.

Getting turned into a dog wasn't easy, let alone getting her all the stuff she needed.

There were even special seat and leash combinations for little dogs like her, so she could drive with Jane and Thor in a car and be somewhat safe in case of an accident.

Thor, who had been recognized by an employee and asked for an autograph, strolled closer.

“My love!” he boomed with a bright smile. “What has Darcy found?”

Not able to keep her laughter in, Jane bent down to pick out a little Mjölnir Chew Toy.

“Look, Thor!” Darcy laughed at the same time, her whole tiny body wiggling and jumping. “It's Mew-Mew!”

“This is most amusing!” Thor nodded his head.

Despite not understanding any of the cute barking and yipping sounds Darcy made, Jane put the chew toy into the little trolley behind her. It was already filled up with various other things Darcy had decided she needed.

“To the hat aisle!” Darcy commanded and started to bounce into the right direction, everyone of her little steps made her fluffy fur hop in the cutest way.

“As my Lightning Sister commands!” Thor laughed and turned twinkling blue eyes upon his love. “To shop for hats is our new mission!”

In the end, Darcy got a few hats, three flower crowns and sunglasses, additionally to all the cute outfits she chose.

They even had cute nerdy glasses in her size.

“I'm going to be the fanciest dog in the world!” she announced when they strolled out of the pet store.

Jane giggled amused while she absently browsed through a “Care for your Pomeranian” book she had bought.

“You're not going to like what this book says about chocolate.” Jane mused. “Not at all.”

“What?” Darcy gasped. “Why?!” her yipping turned desperate as it occurred to her. “Oh no! Oh no! No, no, no!” she sat her little butt down on the pavement and swayed a little bit. “I'm going to kill Loki.”

“Uhm? Prince Thor, Doctor Foster.” the somewhat hesitant spoken words made all three of them look up at a tall and pale man in a SHIELD uniform. “I'm Agent Rollins and have been sent as extra security … is your dog alright? It looks like she might faint?”

The tall man had a heavy Australian accent and looked at Darcy rather concerned before his gaze drifted back to the Asgardian Prince and the Doctor of Astrophysics.

“I fear not Son of Rollins, knight of SHIELD.” Thor moved one of his giant paw like hands to place it on the other man's shoulder in a friendly clasp. “My lightning sister was just informed that she couldn't eat chocolate while in this form.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, stuff for dogs is just too cute
> 
>   
>   
>   
> 
> 
> This was inspired by [I tumblr'd, I fell - Chapter 45 - Berk! Berk!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699337/chapters/45775732)
> 
> If a pet owner sees a glaring obvious mistake - please tell me! I never had a dog!
> 
> UPDATE: Littlest Miss Cookie was born on the 6th 🥰🍪


	3. Tug of war

SHIELD was buzzing with rumors because apparently Thor was not only on the premise, he was also carrying around a fluffy little dog on his shoulder.

So naturally, at least half of the staff found an excuse to stroll by the Astrophysics lab and peer inside curiously.

One would think a super secret spy organization had better things to do, or at least less obvious spying skills, but alas that was what they had to deal with.

Darcy snoozed on a little fluffy pillow they had bought for her and ignored the gawkers, mostly.

Sometimes she would move around the lab carrying screwdrivers or a notepad.

She even scrolled through her e-mails once.

Jack Rollins on the other hand glared at the _passing_ agents with his SHIELD wide known murder-face and prevented most agents from lingering too long.

He had quickly figured out she wasn't a normal dog, but he assumed she was some kind of Asgardian pet that was smarter than average.

Darcy had begged Thor not to tell the agent the truth because it was just too damn amusing watching that scary Strike Team Alpha member try to bribe her with treats and coo at her.

It was amazing what things the agent talked about on the phone, thinking her nothing more than a pet.

So far she had learned that he was a member of the Strike Team, the best one, the one Steve worked with, the one that had gone triple agents and done deep undercover work as Hydra.

Jack also had some backwater Hydra-Serum similar to Steve's, which she was sure wasn't common knowledge, it obviously wasn't as good but it still made him faster and stronger than a regular human, his healing was sped up too.

SHIELD had put him on light duty because he broke several bones, he wasn't even wearing a cast, how amazing was that?

Darcy loved to sneak up on Jack and play attack his bootstraps.

A game of tug of war with a Jack-Booted-Thug's-Boot was just a too good of an opportunity to pass up, considering he was one of the scariest of SHIELD's Jack-Booted-Thugs.

She has seen people spot him and turn around to leave, which was hilarious because behind his murder-face facade he seemed to be a pretty chill guy.

With a playful attack-yip, she sprung forward and play attacked his foot once more.

That feral grin that appeared on his face would have sent the newbie agents running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by [I tumblr'd, I fell - Chapter 45 - Berk! Berk!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699337/chapters/45775732)
> 
> The littlest Miss Cookie arrived on the 6th of December.  
> Both of us are doing fine - I'm still recovering from birth though.
> 
> In between the baby and my son there is little time, but I managed to squeeze in this small chapter and hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Since I'm already flooded with comments how I find the time! I have a very good hubby who went out with our oldest to go and see the christmas lights in the city.  
> So I had some time when the little Miss was asleep + I randomly noted down things for 3 days in half-asleep state when I breastfeed in the middle of the night.


	4. Howling at the Moon

The magenta colored orchids of the flower crown were a stark contrast to her white, beige and soft brown fur and an even starker contrast to her unusual blue eyes (for a Pomeranian).

It was her favorite flower crown, and today she had combined it with an adorable light gray vest which had a cute magenta colored bow tie on the side.

Never the less she currently was more than unhappy while she tucked beneath another one of Jane's machines.

“Come here, princess.” Jack cooed at her. “I got a tasty peanut butter treat for you.”

“Peanut butter my ass!” her angry barks echoed in the empty lab while she dashed in between two heavy machines. “Eat those worm pills yourself!” What was angry shouting on her part came out as cute little yipping noises while she pouted. “I have no worms!”

Part of the machine she hid behind moved and caused her to yip startled, while a long arm reached into her hiding place and tried to grab her.

“You have worms!” her snapped insult fell on seemingly deaf ears while long fingers tried to find her.

Backing up further underneath the machine she failed to notice the other hand, reaching for her from the other side of the machine, until it swept underneath her belly and gently but firmly picked her up and dragged her out, flailing limps and all.

Wiggling and twisting she tried to escape whoever had a hold of her, only to stop and stare at the amused and kind russet eyes in a burned face.

No wonder she couldn't escape the grip.

She was held by the Strike Team Leader Brock Rumlow, who everyone knew, had run around as Crossbones, stealing back stuff for Fury and SHIELD until the Avengers helped him fake his death.

If she were still a human she would probably blush.

Her tail wagged wildly while she stared.

She might have a tiny crush on him.

Sue her, she always had a thing for bad-boys and nothing screamed bad-boy more than a dude that fought against Captain America (while being undercover – she didn't really have a thing for _evil evil_ dudes).

“Jack,” he rumbled with a laugh. “A week of light duty and Foster's purse-dog outsmarts you?”

“Hey!” Darcy pushed her nose into the air offended. “It's only one purse and it has a galaxy print, plus I ride on Thor's shoulder mostly!”

“Brock!” Jack beamed. “You caught her!”

“And here I thought you were happy to see me,” Brock grumbled playfully and then grinned. “Ouch, my heart!”

“Very funny!” her up until the whole fiasco with the worm pills; she wouldn't forgive Jane for that prank; favorite agent said. “She refuses to take her medicine.”

Darcy was kind of distracted from their conversation by the warm hand holding her and the belly scratches she was receiving.

Belly scratches were fantastic.

Bless whoever invented them.

Frigga! She shamelessly snuggled against that firm chest.

“What medicine?” the Commander's rumbled.

Deep male voiced just did it for her. Maybe she should listen to their conversation?

Her tail moved uncontrollably when his fingers moved again. Scratches!!! Really, really good scratches. Those were seriously talented fingers, her mind might have gone down the gutter.

“Some kind of worm medicine,” Jack shrugged, she could see him through her half lidded eyes. “Princess is some kind of Asgardian dog, who knows what kind of things she needs?”

“An Asgardian dog?” the raised eyebrow could be heard in Brock's voice. “She's from space?”

“Yep,” Jack popped the p. “No doubt, far too smart for an earth dog and they wouldn't have me do security for a regular dog.”

“True,” Brock replied and glanced down at the small dog in his arms, those striking blue eyes meeting his before the fluffy thing closed them again when he continued with his ministrations. “They did check her for illnesses and things before they let her run around Earth, right?” there was concern in his voice. “She can't catch some earth-dog disease and die of it, right?”

For a moment Jack stared at him stunned as did Darcy. She hadn't even thought about the fact that she didn't have all the shots a dog needed, and obviously neither had Jane, Thor or Jack.

“I have no idea.” a frown appeared on his face. “You think we should take her to a vet?”

“She does feel a little warm.” the Strike Commander voiced.

“It's the vest!” Darcy yipped in a panic. She wasn't a fan of needles. “I'm not sick!”

Both males stared at her when she started to wiggle wild.

“I think she understood,” Jack said slowly. “I swear she can understand.” he sighed. “You just hold her and I get a thermometer.”

Darcy just gasped in outrage before twisting and twinging about.

“No!” she screeched. “No! No! No!” her yipping was furious. “You stay away with your nasty pills and with a thermometer!” her barks were getting more aggressive. “I know where you put those with dogs!”

“Just calm down, Princess.” her captor tried to soothe her. “This isn't going to hurt.”

Darcy growled.

She would never forgive Jane for that prank.

When Jack came within reach with a freaking thermometer in his grasp she snarled once more and blindly bit his hand before biting the hand holding her.

~~~

Thor and Jane strolled back into the lab just five minutes later and both froze at the sight in front of them.

Darcy ran up to them and started yipping like mad.

Her voice sounded like she cried.

“THOR!” the panic was clear in her demeanor. “HELP!” her yipping was desperate. "I think I'm a weredog!"

With those words, she turned her little head to stare at the two large dogs that laid in a pile of their clothing, still completely knocked out.

“What … what happened?” Jane stuttered.

“They tried to shove a thermometer up my ass!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by [I tumblr'd, I fell - Chapter 45 - Berk! Berk!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699337/chapters/45775732)
> 
> Another update!
> 
> So I was thinking  
> Cane Corso Italiano for Brock - a lot of them have clipped ears which is ... horrible so I found pictures of *normal* ones  
> They have white chest markings which fits 'Crossbones' just perfectly. I couldn't resist.  
>   
> 
> 
> Bull Arab (an Australian breed) for Jack  
>   
> 
> 
> and Darcy  
> her vest:  
>   
> Link: [The vest](https://www.etsy.com/listing/756505491/milano-girl-dog-coat-soft-and-warm?ga_order=most_relevant&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_search_query=small+dog+vest&ref=sr_gallery-2-38)  
> her flower crown:  
>   
> 


	5. Priorities

That dog had some kind of Asgardian rabies, he was sure of it.

Very sure.

Because right now he was staring at the cute fluffy thing, that seemed somehow larger, and she looked very damn good for a dog, really good.

Everything hurt and he found that fluffy thing of a purse-dog sexy.

Asgardian rabies.

He was probably dying.

Or losing his mind.

Maybe even both?

Her cute little ears flickered a little and impossible huge and mesmerizing blue eyes blinked at him in concern.

She appeared to smile at him, her entire little backside shook with her tail as she opened her mouth. “THOR, they are waking up!”

Wait … what?

Her snout came closer and there was worry in her beautiful eyes. “Hey, are you alright?”

“Besides the fact that you are the sexiest dog I've ever seen and I'm obviously losing my mind,” he muttered under his breath.

He heard loud barking laughter and turned his head to see an enormously large dog lying on the floor beside him, eyes closed, jaw opened, tongue hanging out and barking laughter.

“You're such a dog,” the dog wheezed with laughter. “Even as a dog!”

“J … Jack?!”

“Hello, mate,” the large and slender brown, white and black patched dog greeted before turning his gaze towards the small dog in front of them. “Hello, princess. I knew you weren't a regular dog but did you really have to turn us into dogs too?” he sounded exhausted. “I feel like I chased a truck for hours.”

The small dog wagged her tail happily, “Jack!” she even hopped a little and grumbled in a cute way.“I honestly didn't mean to! It was all Loki's fault, like always.”

Loud footsteps approached them and both Jack and him looked up to see the in leather and armor clad Asgardian prince approach.

“Sorry, Thor.” she quipped. “I know you love him.”

“That I do,” Thor rumbled, his lightning blue gaze meeting that of Brock and Jack before he bowed his head slightly. “But I can admit to his faults,”

“Mate,” Jack drawled. “He turned us into dogs.”

“Seriously?” Brock barked loudly and aggressively while he rose to his paws. He paused, surprised for a moment at how he sounded before he lowered his voice. “I got a debriefing to hold in 30 minutes!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short again, but funny! (hopefully!)
> 
> This was inspired by [I tumblr'd, I fell - Chapter 45 - Berk! Berk!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699337/chapters/45775732)
> 
> Brock:  
>   
> Jack:  
>   
> Darcy:  
> 


	6. Tennis balls

Nick Fury stood in front of the armory and rubbed his fingers across his temples while he let out an annoyed groan.

“You got to be shitting me,” he drawled after he removed his hand, his one eye meeting the gaze of Dr. Jane Foster. “This is a joke, right?!”

Darcy thought his cyclops stare was pretty intimidating so she gave him the best puppy-dog-eyes she could manage while she was safely perched in Jane's arms.

In the background, the low barking of the Strike Commander echoed in the hallway, while Thor casually leaned against the counter of the weapon department and joyfully translated. “Commander Rumlow also wishes for a bulletproof tactical dog vest.”

The agent assigned to the counter looked in between Thor, the barking dog, and Nick Fury nervously and completely at a loss of what to do.

“Get him that vest,” Fury ordered and then turned to the barking dog. “No grenades.” there was a single second of silence. “I'll have Hill assign your men to other Strike teams until someone can turn you back.”

“Oh no,” Jack whispered and Darcy looked down at the large dog, who patiently sat beside Jane. “He's not going to like that.”

“Seriously?” Darcy asked. “He is a dog, what does he want to do? Lift a leg and piss at a terrorist?”

Jack huffed a laugh, “Shh, watch.” he pointedly turned back to watch the exchange.

“You can assign Rodriguez as temporary leader, he has a good head on his shoulders,” the large black dog nodded his head at his own suggestion. “I'm completely okay with running along as a combat dog.”

Nick Fury took one glance at him. “Rumlow,” he barked (impressive considering he wasn't a dog) “I understood absolutely nothing of what you just said but,” he paused briefly and gave another impressive mono-glare. “You are off-duty soldier.”

With that, he twirled around to face Thor. “Find that brother of yours and get him to turn my agents and Lewis back into human beings.”

The director sighed once more, and the single sigh somehow managed to convey just how tired he was of all the magic shenanigans that seemed to have become a daily occurrence ever since the Chitauri invaded New York, or maybe everything had started earlier? Who really cared? It seemed the director had had his fill of fuckeries for that week or day.

He leveled his gaze upon Jane. “Can you keep this quiet? So the rest of the agency doesn't lose their fucking minds? We have enough going on with the recent break-out from the Raft and Ross is trying to get a hold of Banner again ...”

“Verily!” Thor boomed joyfully. “We shall take in the Commander and friend Jack!” his beaming smile was contagious. “I'm most happy to provide them with games of throwing and catching the stick!”

“Oh,” Jack rose and wagged his tail, grinning slyly at Brock. “That will be fun, eh boss?”

“I'm not playing fetch!”

“Your loss,” Darcy chirped before batting her eyes at Thor. “I'd love to play fetch! We could go to the park now and pick-nick. It is time for Jane's lunch break anyway.”

Thor nodded while Jane mumbled something about _“Bossing me around even as a dog.”_

A mixture of a whine and a bark came from Brock and the director of Shield leveled him with a glare. “You are with them until this,” he gestured at him. “Is solved.”

Nodding shortly at Jack, Nick Fury turned his attention to the poor agent who had been assigned to the weapon counter. “Not a word of this to anyone.”

While the agent mimicked zipping his mouth shut Darcy called from farther down the hallway. “Come on you lazy butts or I'm not sharing my tennis balls with you guys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by Pumpkindoodles [I tumblr'd, I fell - Chapter 45 - Berk! Berk!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699337/chapters/45775732)


	7. The shield

Darcy lounged on the picnic blanket beside Jane and gnawed on her favorite chew-toy, the mini Mjölnir which she had lovingly dubbed 'Baby Mew-Mew'.

A collection of three pink tennis balls laid on the blanket beside her. Usually, Jane would throw them for her but today both women watched amused, while Thor played with the _boys_.

Having been a dog for a while now, Darcy had (at least a little) gotten a hang of controlling her instincts.

The boys on the other hand had taken off after the tennis ball Thor had thrown like a rabid pack of wolves.

Darcy had managed to contain her giggles long enough for Jack-Booted-Thug-Numero-Uno aka. Commander Brock Rumlow to proudly emerge from the underbrush with his prize (one of her pink tennis balls).

Jack had trailed after him, tail wagging, with a huge stick in his mouth (more like a tree, really) and both of them had pranced towards Thor with heads held high and proud of themself.

Only then, she and Jane had giggled loud enough to draw their attention and watching the growing horror of realization on the two males' faces was the best part of her day (so far).

It turned out, that Jack really loved sticks.

Brock on the other hand refused to admit he enjoyed chasing down the tennis ball, so he sat glowering beside the picnic blanket and huffed annoyed every now and then while Thor and Jack played fetch.

“Really,” she quipped, letting Baby-Mew-Mew fall between her paws. “Why don't you join Thor and Jack?” her gaze drifted towards the playing pair. “Thor would be delighted and there is nothing wrong with having a little fun.” she fluttered her eyes and pouted a little. “I'm sorry I giggled, there is nothing wrong with chasing a tennis ball.”

He snorted, obviously amused, the large head cocking a bit to the side while he gazed at her with an unreadable expression. “There is everything wrong with chasing a tennis ball.”

“Sorry,” she grimaced. “For biting and turning you into a dog.” letting out a huff of air she rose to sit on her behind, gaze turned away from the large black dog to swipe across the meadow. “I bet you would rather chase bad guys than tennis balls, huh?”

Her tail wagged when Jane placed a hand on her head and scratched behind her ear. “Ohh,” could dogs purr, because she definitely made a purr like sound. “Yes, that spot!”

Jane laughed softly. “I guess that is the right spot, huh?” the scientist rose to her feet. “I'll go and get an ice-cream and let you two talk. Tell Thor, please?”

Darcy nodded in affirmation before turning her attention back to the silent Commander.

“Yes,” he affirmed. “I'd rather be chasing bad guys but this is hardly your fault.” a disgruntled growl escaped him. “Jack surely told you that I'm kind of a workaholic?” he waited for her to nod before he continued. “So this is kind of hard for me.”

Their conversation fizzled out into silence that somehow didn't feel awkward, while they just sat there watching Thor and Jack play.

After a few minutes Jane returned, deep in conversation with Steve Rogers, the ice cream in her hand almost forgotten, and Darcy looked at the far larger dog curiously when his whole demeanor changed.

“Hey,” he grinned at her with a wicked gleam in his eyes and sounding very flirty all of sudden. “Want to steal Cap's shield?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😁😁😁


	8. Sliding

“Sure!” Darcy chirped, sending a beaming smile his way, tiny body shaking in excitement. “I have a plan!”

Brock blinked at her, clearly taken aback.

“Don't worry,” her sly smile was wicked. “Steve can't resist cuteness.”

~~~

Steve couldn't resist cuteness.

Darcy approached him with one of her pink tennis balls, settling big blue puppy-dog-eyes upon him and jumping in excitement.

She whined softly to get his attention and practically saw his expression melting at her cuteness.

A softness settled on his face that was rather rare to see and for a split second she felt guilty for playing a prank on him, he did work too much in her opinion but it was a harmless prank.

“Aww,” Stevie cooed at her and bend down. “You want me to throw that for you?” His attention was on Jane while he held out his hand for her to give him the tennis ball. “I didn't know you have dogs.”

“Oh,” Jane looked at her weirdly. “Yes, we do.” she looked a little nervous, her gaze wandering to Brock who had come up from behind them. “Thor loves to play with them and I … uh, need security.”

Darcy yipped to catch Steve's attention once more and slowly put the ball into his hand, she had to force herself to look into his eyes and not pay any attention to Brock, who jumped up, front paws on Steve's lower back, grabbed the shield with his jaw and pushed it up to unholster it.

“Hey!” Steve shouted, clearly caught off guard.

Brock had already pushed off him and ran a few feet with Steve hot on his heels while Darcy cheered him on with loud yips.

Snapping his head to the side, Brock flung the shield like a Frisbee, just the way Steve usually did and it landed right in front of Darcy. Thor and Jack were cheering loudly.

Darcy jumped onto the shield, her front paws on it and her hind legs pushing so the shield slide across the soft grass.

She heard Steve yelling in the background when she reached the edge of a hill and the shield started to slide.

With a wiggle of her tail she bounced onto the shield fully and slide down the side of the hill.

“Woooooohooooo ...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by Pumpkindoodles [I tumblr'd, I fell - Chapter 45 - Berk! Berk!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699337/chapters/45775732)
> 
> Thank you all for your lovely comments. They are always full of love and funny suggestions 🐕♥️🐕♥️


	9. Scratches

When the hill began to level out and her shield-sledge slowed down, Steve caught up with her and in a fluid movement of his arm he had picked both his shield and her up. Lifting the shield until they were face to face, her tail wagged innocently and her expression turned sheepish.

“Hey Darcy,” he greeted with a soft chuckle. “I see you've been getting into trouble, like always.”

“Steve!” she yipped surprised. “How did you know it was me?”

Blue eyes crinkled in amusement and he laughed loudly and gently took a hold of her, moving the shield back on his back, and waving at a few passing joggers, who openly stared.

“If you are wondering how I knew,” he began and scratched her back. “Fury told me what happened to Rumlow and Rollins, I run missions with them and your false innocent expression kind of gave you away.” his fingers found a particularly good spot. “Plus, your eyes are the same shade of blue.”

Her hind leg started scratching the air uncontrollably and a satisfied, almost purr like sound, escaped her.

“This is good, hmm?” he questioned, that smug bastard, she shot him a dirty look that had him laughing again while he climbed the side of the hill. “Only you could get turned into a dog by Loki,”

Darcy's attention returned to him when he paused his ascent and the scratching to see him looking straight ahead, she turned to see Jane, Thor, Jack and Brock at the top of the hill, watching them from a few feet away.

“You got him wrapped around your little paw, huh?” Steve chuckled and she laid her head sideways and frowned at him.

“Thor?” she questioned him confused, despite the fact, that he couldn't understand her.

“Thor,” Steve had picked his ascent up again and greeted the god of thunder warmly. “Training your dogs to steal my shield, how clever.”

The smile that split her brother from another mother's face was contagious.

“Captain!” his voice boomed like usual. “I see you managed to recover your shield.” there was a twinkle in his eye. “What says you? Shall we play the game of fetch?” he gestured towards Jack who was practically bouncing and both of them shared a look.

“Sure,” Steve readily agreed and then turned towards Jane. “Would you please take her?” his large and warm fingers moved over a particular spot that had her hind leg once again scratch at nothing.

“Oh Frigga,” so sue her if she moaned, that was fantastic alright. Bedroom-noises level fantastic. “Don't stop!” she pleaded while she was handed over to the astrophysics.

“She seems to like that spot,” Steve told Jane with a smirk.

“Thor!” Darcy pouted once she was safely disposed in Jane's arms and could think straight again, who knew that scratches could be that fantastic. “Tell the man with a plan that he is a traitor and that you don't leave a lady wanting like that!”

Brock sported a murder scowl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea with the scratches is due to a comment by [georgee5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgee5/pseuds/georgee5) \- Thank you!


	10. Dog cakes and brooms

“Home, sweet home.” Darcy beamed and bounced a little, she cleaned her tiny feet on the doormat before running a circle in the hallway of the large flat Thor, Jane and her shared (S.H.I.E.L.D. had insisted on a secure apartment so Jane had bluntly told them that they should make it happen).

Jack entered behind her, his tail wagged and he looked around curious, Brock, on the other hand, entered calmly and with a frown, his eyes traveled through the hallway and the open spaced living room and kitchen combo. Lifting his nose he inhaled carefully.

“Someone has been here,” he announced, matter of factly, looking at Thor. “Not you or Dr. Foster.”

Jack's tail stopped wagging and he was on full alert in an instant, as was Thor who gently but firmly shoved Jane behind himself and grabbed Mjölnir tightly.

Darcy blinked before she too took a little sniff and promptly sneezed, involuntarily jumping a little. Shaking herself to get rid of the funny tickling feeling of vodka in her nose. “It was Natasha,” she chirped. “She probably came by to get a piece of the cake we baked,”

“Aye,” Thor nodded and grinned, hanging Mjölnir on a wall hook. “We did message her this morn.”

Jane shoved past Thor and removed her shoes with a tired sight. “I wish she would stop breaking in,” she grumbled a little before turning to Darcy. “Do we have another set of keys yet?”

Darcy shook her head, “No, not yet.”

Lifting her head, one ear flickered with curiosity, she realized that Brock had approached her, his far larger form sat right behind her, the thick bulletproof vest around his torso was now almost touching her back. Darcy blinked up at him curiously, she did not feel intimidated, it actually felt rather nice even though she was sure she would feel uncomfortable if the same situation had occurred while they were human, being a dog was weird sometimes, it shifted your perspective a lot.

“You bake?” his eyebrow was definitely raised.

“Sure,” she affirmed. “I usually bake a lot more, but since this happened.” she gestured with her paw. “I bake with Thor, we have a lot of fun,” she explained, her tail moved against the vest he wore and she rose carefully, brushing against him a bit, he smelled rather nice for a dog. “We still have some in the kitchen if you want some.”

“I ... don't eat cake,” he sounded apologizing and grimaced a little.

“But I do!” Jack announced cheerfully. “It is safe to eat, right?”

Darcy beamed at him and hopped towards the kitchen counter. “Sure it is,” she confirmed. “We made two, one for people people and a doggy cake for me, but you can have a piece.”

“Thanks darl,” Jack beamed and slowly walked beside her, his head bent and a fond expression on his face. “What's for dinner anyway?”

She stopped and looked thoughtful for a moment. “Hm, I guess you two can have some of Thor's steaks. I completely forgot that we need to buy you guys stuff too.” she mused. “Darn, and you two must be so hungry too, you played fetch like sooo long,”

Jack huffed a laugh at her impressed tone and the spark in her eyes, he turned to look at Brock. “Oh, a shopping tour, that will be so much _fun,_ ” he stressed the last part on purpose.

Brock just rolled his eyes at him and watched in fascination as Darcy jumped onto a chicken ladder and gracefully climbed on top of the kitchen counter, where she cleaned her paws off on a small piece of fabric duct tapped to the counter surface. Surely the ladder had been built especially for her.

“Thor built it for me,” she must have noticed his gaze. “I've been a dog for the better part of a month and they still haven't found Loki,” she was clearly miffed. “I was getting frustrated having to ask to be lifted up _everything_.”

She grinned down at them before she turned towards the cake and nudged a piece towards the edge. “Here you go Jack,” her blue gaze turned upon him once more. “Are you sure you don't want a piece?”

“Oh he wants a piece,” Jack cracked and then howled with laughter. “Just not from the cake!”

“Hey!” Brock growled at Jack and snapped his jaw in his direction, his gaze wandering towards her.

Darcy flushed a bright pink underneath her fur, his gaze was kind of intense and then she giggled when Jack snapped his own jaw back at Brock and they both play wrestled on the kitchen floor until Jane grabbed a broom and swatted at them.

“Stop it you two,” she scolded them, still swatting. “Stop or I'll buy the two of you pink leashes!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by Pumpkindoodles [I tumblr'd, I fell - Chapter 45 - Berk! Berk!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699337/chapters/45775732)


	11. Bouncing

Dinner had been rather uneventful, but amusing.

At some point, Thor had announced that he would cook now and wandered off into the kitchen, and much to Brock and Jack's surprise moved about the kitchen like some kind of kitchen-god.

In what seemed to be no time at all, Thor had magicked up a three-course meal for himself and Jane, and homemade dog-appropriate food consisting of some cut up steak, brown rice, carrots, broccoli and cauliflower.

Delicious.

At some point Brock had shrugged his usual strict diet off, he was in a completely different body after all, it had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that Jack had kept complimenting Darcy on her baking skills.

Nope, not at all.

Pure coincidence that he ate her cake and kept following her around the apartment.

Currently, Brock was lying on the soft carpet in front of the sofa and watching TV, head held up, tail wagging occasionally when there was a good action scene.

He had, not so subtle, chosen the spot right in front of Darcy, who lay on the sofa, on a dark purple blanket. She had a small bowl of air-popped popcorn in front of her and made the most delightful sounds while watching.

From soft _uffs_ , when someone landed a blow to _awws_ to a delighted “Y _es, finally!_ ” when the characters kissed.

Brock found it charming.

When the end credits rolled over the screen Darcy rose and stretched like a cat, front paws stretched out in front of her she moaned softly before she yawned.

Turning, she saw that Thor had already dozed off.

“Aww,” she cooed and hopped off the couch and onto a small stepping stool to safely reach the ground. “Come on,” her tail brushed his nose, her tone playfully commanding. “I want to go to bed.”

Brock let out a strangled sound and Jack looked up from his position by Thor's feet. “Have mercy on him darl,” he chuckled. “He's an old man.”

“Hey!” Brock snapped.

“Oh please,” Darcy winked, ears and tail flickering mischievously before her smile turned truly wicket “Get your mind out of the gutter … I only thought he would enjoy bouncing on the bed with me.”

Brock's eyes widened and his choking sounds as well as Jack's howling laughter woke up Thor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've read up a little - dogs can have popcorn as an occasional treat, but only air-popped, no butter and salt, and you have to be careful about kernels.
> 
> This was inspired by Pumpkindoodles [I tumblr'd, I fell - Chapter 45 - Berk! Berk!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699337/chapters/45775732)


	12. Cuddles

Darcy's room was … cozy.

The walls were painted in a deep purple, and the wooden furniture was painted white, contrasting with the dark walls nicely.

Brock's attention though was on the bed, which Darcy currently ascended to with the help of a small wooden staircase (no doubt also built by Thor).

It was a queen sized canopy bed with sheer, currently pulled open, curtains.

A string of LED lights was wrapped about the canopy, giving off a warm light which only added to the comfortable atmosphere.

Everything here smelled like her and he found that extremely comforting.

“Come on up,” her tail wagged. “I promise I don't bite.”

Jack snorted amused and easily jumped onto the bed, bouncing softly. “Nice,” he commented. “You're sure you're alright with us sharing your bed?”

Darcy turned around, blinking at him in confusion. “Of course I am,” she insisted, her head cocking to the side. “Why wouldn't I be?” a small frown and laugh. “You're not going to try it doggy style are you?”

Jack almost fell off the bed in shock. “Darcy!” he gasped. “I would never!”

“Relax,” she wheezed with laughter. “I was joking. I trust you ...” leaning a bit farther sideways she glanced at Brock. “And you, not to try anything funny.” tiny feet moved in a circle, like a cat laying down, she curled up on the bed, Her tiny paw patted the bed. “Now get up here, it's late.” she yawned softly. “And I'm tired.”

~~~

Brock's eyes opened lazily, it was in the middle of the night and something had woken him up.

The full-moon shone through the small gap in the curtains and he lifted his head to look around. Or at least he tried to lift his head because as soon as he attempted to move he froze again.

_What?_

Instantly awake he realized a few things at the same time.

One, he was a human once more.

Two, he was very much naked.

And THREE, there was an equally very naked woman sprawled out on the bed between him and Jack. Her small but lush body was pressed up against his, dark brown wavy hair falling over her serene face and shoulders and there was an impressive pair of tits currently squeezed against his form.

He tried not to stare, he really did, lest his body got _ideas_.

Those full lips were tempting and he had to force himself not to react to those sinful curves.

One of her hands was thrown over his torso and she mewled softly in her sleep, shivering slightly from the cold air in the room she snuggled closer, sighing softly.

Jack was cuddled up to her back, his long form easily encompassing hers, one arm was thrown over her small waist and he snored softly.

Silently cursing Brock realized that there was no way he could move without waking them.

His gaze snapped to Jack when the man suddenly twitched, and his breathing changed, slowly his eyes opened, stormy gray peeking out and growing impossible wide, he looked equally shocked, at their current situation.

Jerking his chin towards a blanket which sat on a chair nearby, he hoped Jack would get the idea and was glad when the large Australian slowly began to untangle himself from the woman's back, hand reaching for the comfortable looking afghan.

Both of them froze however when Darcy made a soft humming sound and then stiffened, her eyes flying open.

Her head jerked back a bit, hitting Jack's chest, wide blue eyes met Brock's in a moment of panic.

“I swear to god,” Brock began. “I wasn't trying anything.”

Her mouth opened as if to scream but seconds later she shut it again, her bright blue eyes were still wide when she moved her head sideways and took in Jack who grimaced back at her.

“Was just reaching for the blanket darl,” his tone was contrite. “Didn't mean to wake you until we all were covered a bit.”

A few expressions crossed her face, her body relaxed against his slowly. “Well,” she began, voice wry. “I'd make a joke about your promise not to try to doggy style me but your parts are far too close to my parts for that to be even remotely funny.”

Jack smirked down at her and jerked his chin towards a pile of scarves. “Behave,” he chided. “Or I'll use one of those to cover up.”

“Not my scarves, you fiend!” twisting against Brock, she brought up one arm to cover her impressive chest and slapped at Jack with the other. “Don't you dare be cute and joke with me when we're all in a naked pile and why the fuck are we humans?”

She sat up slowly, shivering, her arms covering her chest more thoroughly and Brock turned away to sit facing the other direction while Jack didn't seem to have a care in the world and stood up to toss a scarf and the afghan on the bed, seemingly taking no notice of his undressed state.

“I have no idea,” Jack announced with a carefree shrug. “I'll go ask Thor for clothing, you two behave.” a wide smile split his face. “No bouncing on the bed while I'm gone.”

Jack winked saucily at Darcy who blushed bright red.

It was one thing to joke and flirt with someone when you were a dog and knew nothing would ever happen, it was something else entirely when you sat in the same bed as your crush, naked as the day you were born.

Plus Jack had no shame at all, she had seen _everything_ and more as he casually turned putting that nice ass of his on display, walking down the hallway whistling.

She squeaked in surprise when Brock threw the blanket over her feet.

“You might want to get dressed,” he suggested softly, voice warm. “You're covered in goosebumps sweetheart.”

“Yeah,” glancing at him she noted that he had pointedly set his gaze upon the window. “I should do that.”

Climbing out of bed she stumbled and almost fell, clutching the side of the bed, another embarrassing squeak leaving her. She heard him move and a warm hand grabbed her upper arm and easily pulled her up onto the bed and against a warm body. “Are you alright?”

Those stunning brown eyes settled onto her own, the green flecks within seemed to shine in the moonlight. Her face was probably beat red, he still had a firm hold of her arm, and they were impossible close once again, but his gaze never wavered from hers.

“Yep,” Darcy blushed furiously and tried to concentrate on his face, and not his naked body that was oh so close and tempting (warm too, not only hot). “Just not used to walking on two legs anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you for [ Scarletnerd05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletnerd05/pseuds/scarletnerd05) she beta-read this one.
> 
> And because Calylith mentioned Darcy reminds her of Gidget from Pets:  
> 
> 
> This was inspired by Pumpkindoodles [I tumblr'd, I fell - Chapter 45 - Berk! Berk!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699337/chapters/45775732)


	13. Chasing tails

Jack knocked on Thor's and Jane's bedroom door and once he heard a hesitant “Yes?” from Jane, he opened the door and strolled inside cheerfully.

“Good night mates,” he greeted ignoring Jane's shriek and the pillow flying his way, in fact he caught it and turned it around in his hands, studying it with a grin. “We got a bit of a naked situation going on.” he announced with a wide smile, gestured towards his hips, and then had the decency to move the pillow to cover himself when Jane continue to screech at him, cheeks and neck flushed red and hands covering her eyes.

“Friend Rollins,” Thor greeted with a twinkle in his eyes. “It is good to see you again.”

“Stop flirting and give him clothes!” Jane shrieked, peeked out from in between her fingers, squeaked when she saw that Jack had dropped the pillow and now was standing beside an equally naked Thor discussing the merits of sleeping naked.

~~~

Darcy dressed herself carefully, it was weird, standing on two feet after nearly a month of being a dog. It wasn't like she was shaky on her feet, it was more like driving stick when you drove automatic for a whole month.

You didn't forget how to do it, you were just so used to doing it another way, that it took you longer to react.

Having chosen comfy leggings and a burgundy colored blouse, she straightened it out and consciously wrapped one of her scarves around her neck to hide her bust under layers.

Being a dog was nice, she didn't have a large bust as a dog and did not need to cover up, being a human once again she felt weirdly uncomfortable showing off her body, even though both of them had seen her naked just minutes ago.

Jack still wasn't back with clothes, so Darcy grabbed her oversized bathrobe and moved closer to the bed once more. Sitting down she noticed him tense for a moment. “Here,” she offered and moved the robe to his side. “I don't know what is taking Jack so long.”

She was sitting on the bed with her back to him, cheeks flushed, despite his burns he had a really nice back and she was tempted to brush fingers across those muscles.

Brock's hand brushed across hers as he took a hold of the robe and her breath hitched, the skin of his fingers was rough and impossibly warm.

“I'm pretty sure he got distracted,” his voice almost cracked. “Maybe he's chasing his own tail.”

Darcy froze for a moment, and the awkwardness of waking up naked between two men was gone in an instant as she burst out laughing until she had to clutch her sides.

She laughed so much that she missed the fond smile on Brock's face.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Pumpkindoodles [I tumblr'd, I fell - Chapter 45 - Berk! Berk!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699337/chapters/45775732)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Darcy The Pomeranian](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074189) by [Duckie_Dono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckie_Dono/pseuds/Duckie_Dono)




End file.
